Qualquer Momento
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: 3º lugar no II Challenge SH do Fórum do 3V. Momentos mudam tudo...


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Qualquer Momento

Sinopse: 3º lugar no II Challenge SH do Fórum do 3V. Momentos mudam tudo...

Shipper: Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

_**

* * *

**_

_**Qualquer Momento**_

Derrubou um vaso da mesa e o olhou em vários pedaços no chão da sala; voltou a garrafa à boca e depois pegou um outro vaso de uma outra mesa, e o jogou no chão e riu. alto. Estava um pouco alterado por causa do tanto de vodca que já havia bebido. Cambaleou pela sala da lareira da Mansão Black e jogou um porta-retrato no chão vendo a foto que estava dentro se separou da moldura já sem vidro. Escutou passos rápidos descendo a escada e olhou naquela direção, viu um borrão branco.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada com os pedaços de vidros no chão e a garrafa na mão dele. Sirius forçou a visão até enxergar direito quem era o borrão branco: divisou Hermione no pé da escada com os cabelos presos e um roupão branco, o qual ela segurava para não se soltar; estava descalça e o rosto parecia muito bravo.

-Já soube da maior notícia? – perguntou Sirius com a voz embargada e cambaleando um pouco para a direita, levando a garrafa à boca outra vez e bebendo um grande gole do liquido embriagante.

-O que aconteceu? – dessa vez, a voz dela saiu ainda mais séria; para Sirius estar bêbado desse jeito naqueles tempos de guerra, coisa boa não seria. Começou a andar na direção dele tentando não pisar nos cacos de vidro e de vaso, pegou uma foto do chão e a olhou; sem prestar muita atenção, dobrou-a e colocou-a no bolso do roupão.

-Remus. Nosso querido lobisomem se foi. – disse, num misto de dor e sarcasmo – Bem como ele queria... faz tempos. – uma lágrima rolou de seu olho e molhou sua face; passou as costas da mão, enxugando-a.

-Oh, Deus. – ela parou no lugar com a notícia da morte de mais um amigo dele e um grande membro da Ordem – e também, um grande amigo dela – Sirius, sinto muito.

Hermione terminou de atravessar a distância entre eles e o abraçou, mas ele cambaleou e ambos caíram sentados no chão. Hermione tinha grossas lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele ria por causa do tombo e ia entornando mais um gole quando percebeu os olhos dela. Estavam cheios de lágrimas e olhavam para o fogo da lareira sem foco algum.

-Hermione? – chamou Sirius, colocando a garrafa no chão e olhando fundo nos olhos dela. Num rápido movimento da mão, ela pegou a garrafa de vodca, que estava pela metade, e a jogou na lareira, fazendo um grande barulho e o fogo aumentar. Sirius se assustou e se arrastou para trás; depois, se levantou com uma carranca típica de um bêbado quando lhe tiram a bebida.

-Quem lhe deu o direito de fazer isso? – perguntou, vendo-a se levantar também muito brava e fechando o roupão que tinha aberto quando eles caíram no chão. Nesse breve segundo, pôde ver parte do corpo dela, um belo corpo.

-Não ia deixar que bebesse mais, já está bêbado. – ela cruzou os braços e o encarou, muito brava.

-Tenho o direito. – ele elevou a voz um pouco mais – Meu único amigo morreu. Tenho todo o direito de fazer o que quiser, não vai ser uma criança que vai me impedir.

-Primeiro: ele era meu amigo também. – ela apontou o dedo na cara dele, mas continuou a usar o mesmo tom de voz – Segundo: tem o direito de fazer o que quiser, sim, mas não vai se matar de tanto beber, tenho certeza de que Remus nunca aprovaria. E terceiro: essa criança aqui, de 18 anos, pode e vai te impedir de fazer qualquer besteira.

Sirius escutou tudo e, quando ela terminou, se virou e saiu andando, entrando em uma porta no corredor que dava para a cozinha. Mione foi atrás dele, quando percebeu que ele tinha entrado no banheiro e o encontrou parado na pia, olhando para o espelho. Ela ficou na porta parada, só esperando o próximo passo dele, mas ele somente levantou a mão e, em um rápido movimento, socou com força o espelho, fazendo que caíssem milhões de pedaços dentro da pia.

-Machucou? – ela perguntou séria da porta do banheiro, mas viu que a mão dele não tinha nenhum corte.

-Me desculpe. – ele falou ainda em uma voz embargada, mas bem mais sóbria – É só que...

-Não precisa explicar. – ela entrou no banheiro e parou do lado dele, agora ambos se olhavam nos pedaços do espelho quebrado que estavam caídos na pia.

-Você não é criança. – ele se virou para ela e cambaleou de leve – Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. – ela se virou para ele e abaixou a cabeça – Só não gostei de ter falado de que ele era seu único amigo.

-Como? – ele pareceu não entender a frase dela.

-Também sou sua amiga. Tudo bem que ele era seu amigo dos tempos de colégio, mas não era seu único amigo. – ela explicou com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Sirius levantou a mão e fez um pequeno carinho no rosto dela, que abaixou o rosto, vermelha, e imaginou as coisas que estava perdendo na vida prestando atenção somente na guerra. Fazia algum tempo que estava prestando mais atenção naquela garota e, vez ou outra, pegava-a lhe olhando, mas sempre achou que era coisa de sua cabeça, porém agora ali no banheiro, estava sentindo que ela sentia algo parecido com o que sentia. Mas o que sentia? Atração? Desejo? Gostava dela? Não sabia dizer, mas adorava quando ela sorria, ficava feliz quando a via brigando com Ron e Harry por causa das brincadeiras que eles viviam fazendo, o perfume de morango dela inebriava seus sentidos, gostava tanto dela. Em segundos, olhando-a de cabeça baixa, conseguiu definir o que sentia por ela, algo que já senti antes, mas estava guardado lá no fundo.

-Boa noite. – desejou ela olhando nos olhos dele e sorriu pelo canto da boca, já saindo do banheiro – Não vai beber mais, não é? – ela perguntou parada na porta, olhando pelo ombro para ele.

-Não. Boa noite. – ele respondeu sorrindo e vendo-a sumir na escuridão do corredor. O peito apertou quando ela sumiu no corredor, o desejo de tê-la era grande, agora que sabia o que sentia, mas será que ela também sentia? Será que, se falasse com ela, ela lhe corresponderia? E se ela não sentisse nada e acabasse por estragar uma amizade? Tinha que se arriscar. Ora, já tinha feito isso tantas vezes ao lado dos amigos falecidos, por que não faria sozinho?

Andou pelo corredor de cabeça baixa, muito pensativa, e subiu a escada pensando nele. A morte de um amigo não era fácil de se lidar, mas ele acabaria ficando bem, todos acabavam ficando bem. Levou a mão até onde ele fizera o carinho e sorriu abertamente; estava feliz. Sabia que ele nunca iria querer nada com ela, mas não se importava, já tinha ficado calada por causa de uma paixão por anos, por que não ficaria por essa também, não é? Pegou-se várias vezes olhando para ele, admirando o sorriso dele, o corpo cheio de músculos, corpo de homem, o jeito de ser. Pegou ele a olhando algumas vezes, mas sabia que era só uma olhada boba, não tinha nenhum significado por trás; já as dela tinham, e como. Estava gostando de Sirius desde sua formatura. Ah, a formatura.

Entrou no quarto onde estava hospedada na Ordem e fechou a porta; jogou-se na cama e ficou a fitar o teto, tirando o roupão logo em seguida e jogando-o no chão. A luz da lua entrava pela fresta da cortina da única janela do quarto, fazendo o quarto ficar parcialmente claro. Virou-se para a janela e a lua lhe trouxe aquela noite de formatura na cabeça, passando como um filme em sua cabeça, lhe mostrando pela enésima vez como tudo começou.

**Flashback**

_Levantou a barra do vestido, segurando-o na altura dos joelhos e começou a correr na direção do lago, a grama estava molhada e molhou seus pés dentro das sandálias de salto alto. Correr de salto alto na grama não é fácil, mas não se importava, só queria estar longe de Ron, que, pela segunda vez, a fizera chorar em um baile. Tudo estava perfeito naquele dia, o vestido era lindo, um tomara-que-caia justo lhe marcando as curvas que ganhara durante os anos e os seios fartos que cresceram sem que ela mesma percebesse. O vestido descia justo até a cintura; depois, se soltava em um tecido mais leve e ia até o pé em três grandes camadas, todo ele em um preto forte. Não sabia bem por que escolhera aquela cor, mas quando colocou o vestido, percebera que a cor de sua pele contrastava com a cor dele e lhe dava um ar misterioso. Arrumou o cabelo alisando-o, deixando que caísse pelas costas e este chegou até sua cintura, passou pouca maquilagem e colocou sandálias da mesma cor do vestido._

_Tinha se arrumado na esperança dele notá-la, na esperança dele notar que ela era uma mulher acima de tudo, mas não. Ron não fora capaz disso outra vez e, ainda por cima, beijara outra garota na sua frente. Ela não conseguiu mais ficar na mesa onde estavam seus pais, Harry, Sirius, Lupin e Tonks e saiu correndo pelo canto do salão e pelas grandes portas. Chegou na beira do lago e o olhou – estava divino, assim como todo o castelo quando se tinha um baile de formatura. A lua era refletida na água e Hermione ficou fascinada por seu brilho nas águas negras do lago; deu um passo dentro da água e a sentiu gelar todo o corpo, mas não ligou. Uma vez na vida ia fazer algo totalmente irresponsável e iria gostar de tal ato. Com um pulo, se jogou dentro da água e a sentiu congelando cada parte de seu corpo; ao tirar a cabeça da água, olhou na direção do castelo e conseguiu divisar uma figura começar a correr das grandes portas em direção para onde estava, mas não pode ver mais nada – seu vestido começou a pesar e a lhe afundar nas águas negras._

_Tentou loucamente subir, mas o peso do vestido a levava para o fundo; cada segundo lutando contra o vestido faziam-na perder alguns segundos preciosos de oxigênio. Começou a enfraquecer e sabia que era o fim, não tinha como sair do vestido com ele pesando tanto e não tinha como conseguir ar – estava condenada, seus olhos se fecharam só esperando o inevitável. Lábios colaram nos seus e ar foi empurrado para seus pulmões, abriu os olhos e viu um homem puxá-la, mas o peso do vestido não deixava que subissem. Sentiu as mãos dele soltarem-na e sumirem outra vez, mas logo o peso de sua roupa desapareceu e divisou as mãos daquele homem lhe rasgando todo o vestido na parte de trás e a puxar outra vez para cima._

_Hermione nadou até a superfície e quase desmaiou puxando ar para os pulmões quando colocou a cabeça para fora; logo depois, uma outra cabeça apareceu atrás da sua e um braço começou a puxá-la para a borda. Sentiu terra sob seus pés e começou a se arrastar, ainda arfando; quando saiu da água por inteiro, engatinhou até a grama e se jogou virada para o céu, esperando o homem aparecer._

_-Está ficando louca? – perguntou uma voz conhecida e ela se levantou rápido para ver se estava certa de quem era o dono da voz._

_-Sirius? – ela sentiu um vento lhe congelar a alma e viu que estava somente com pedaços do vestido lhe cobrindo quase nada do corpo. Tentou se esconder com as mãos, mas eram partes demais para esconder._

_-Tome. – ele jogou o paletó seco para ela e se virou na intenção de não deixá-la mais constrangida – No que estava pensando?_

_-Pode se virar. – ela disse se levantando e se cobrindo como podia com o paletó; quando ele se virou, ela continuou – Só queria nadar um pouco._

_-Nadar?! – ele perguntou e, instintivamente, seus olhos se dirigiram para as pernas da garota, mas logo desviou o olhar e sorriu pelo canto da boca – Vamos._

_Sirius começou a andar na direção do castelo com Hermione a seu lado; ela estava de cabeça baixa e quieta. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxou para si, na tentativa de lhe esquentar._

_-O que houve? – ele perguntou e a viu levantar a cabeça muito vermelha, mas ela não conseguiu responder porque tropeçou e foi ao chão, levando-o junto. Sirius parou em cima dela, o rosto colado ao dela; por um momento, ambos ficaram sérios, mas logo após, caíram na risada._

_-Meu salto... – ela explicou o tombo, os dois olharam para baixo e viram o salto da sandália dela quebrado, parte preso na grama e outra parte pendendo da sandália; voltaram a se olhar e riram outra vez. Nenhum deles percebeu, mas ele ainda continuava por cima dela e ela estava com uma das mãos no ombro dele fazendo, assim, seus rostos se aproximarem ainda mais._

_Ele foi o primeiro a perceber onde estava e a situação, mas não sentiu vontade de sair dali e também não sentia que ela ia lhe pedir isso. Sorriu pelo canto da boca e viu ela sorrir envergonhada. Decidiu brincar um pouco, afinal, ela era muito bonita e, molhada, ficava ainda mais. Passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado dela e a viu fechar os olhos com o toque e morder o lábio inferior; uma estranha vibração lhe tomou o corpo e percebeu que estava ficando excitado. Saiu de cima dela rápido e se pôs de pé, ajudando-a a levantar; já Mione estava atordoada. Ele havia tocado-a e ela tinha gostado? O homem acabara de salvar sua vida e ela estava se engraçando com ele, que clichê._

_Retornaram a andar e, dessa vez separados, entraram no castelo; ela foi na direção das escadas e ele, do Grande Salão, onde a festa continuava. Sirius parou na porta do salão e, ao olhar para trás, viu-a parada no meio da escada, um impulso o fez ir até lá e tomá-la em seus braços. Hermione tremeu ao sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura, mas uma voz conhecida no topo da escada fez com que se separassem a tempo de ninguém nada ver. Filch passou por eles reclamando de alunos bagunceiros e, quando os viu, lançou-lhes um olhar mortal, mas desceu os degraus e sumiu por um dos corredores._

_Hermione o olhou alguns segundos e se virou para subir para o dormitório; sem mais nada dizer; ele voltou para a festa. Ela entrou em seu quarto de monitora-chefe e se jogou na cama, seu coração estava acelerado e sua pele parecia emanar o cheiro dele. Sirius se sentou na cadeira entre Harry e Lupin, sua mente estava longe, o cheiro de morango dela parecia não querer sair de suas narinas e nem reparou nas pessoas olhando-o por estar inteiro molhado e pingando para todos os lados._

**Fim do Flashback**

Bateram na porta; ela se sentou na cama e ficou a fitá-la, sabia bem quem era, mas estava com certo receio de deixá-lo entrar. Afinal, desde que fora morar lá, ele nunca entrara em seu quarto, e já fazia um ano que morava lá.

-En... – limpou a garganta para tentar falar outra vez – Entra.

Sirius abriu a porta devagar e a viu sentada na cama; logo, viu que ela estava somente de camisola e seu coração pareceu acelerar. Sorriu e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si; pela primeira vez em um ano entrava ali, ela tinha mudado muito aquele quarto. A cama estava embaixo da janela e a luz da lua entrava banhando-lhe o corpo coberto por uma bela camisola creme, a penteadeira que ficava ao lado da porta estava agora do outro lado do quarto, perto do banheiro, e o espelho da penteadeira estava lotado de fotos presas nos cantos. Um guarda-roupas estava aberto e roupas de todas as cores estavam penduradas dentro; uma cadeira estava perto da cama e, nessa, estava um paletó que ele logo reconheceu como seu, o paletó que emprestara para ela na noite da formatura. Nunca mais tinha tocado no assunto daquela noite e ela também parecera querer não conversar, mas nunca esquecera o quão perto ficou de beijá-la.

-Está melhor? – ela perguntou quando percebeu que ele a analisava e sabia bem por que; estava somente de camisola e a camisola não era nada discreta.

-Sim. – ele andou devagar até a cama dela e se sentou ao lado dela, que sorriu para ele – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro. – ela respondeu e se ajeitou melhor perto dele.

-Por que nunca mais tocou no assunto da formatura? – assim que a pergunta saiu de sua boca, ele a viu corar violentamente.

-Sirius... – mas ela mal teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois ele a puxou para um beijo. No primeiro contato dos lábios, os dois se surpreenderam, mas se beijaram mais fundo e logo estavam em um beijo quente, regado por mãos descobrindo corpos carentes por carinho.

Nem um nem outro sabia de onde puxavam tanto desejo, mas não conseguiam parar, algo dizia para ambos que aquilo não estava errado, estava mais que certo. Sirius a segurou pela cintura e a puxou da cama; ainda em um beijo quente e carinhoso, ele a conduziu para o banheiro. Em sua cabeça, Sirius ainda era jovem, tinha perdido 12 anos em uma prisão e estava se sentindo um adolescente novamente com ela em seus braços, e sentia que ela o queria da mesma forma.

Hermione já não era mais virgem. Em uma das noites na casa de Ron, acabou se entregando sem pensar, mas nada sai sem ganho; havia descoberto que não era amor de amantes que sentia por ele, e sim, um amor de amizade. Já tinha plena noção de aonde aqueles beijos e mãos por seu corpo estavam levando-na, era isso que queria.

Prensou o corpo dela no azulejo do box e, com uma das mãos, ligou o registro do chuveiro e deixou água gelada cair neles. Hermione sentiu o corpo arrepiar com a água gelada e riu disso; já Sirius separou os lábios dos dela e a olhou ficando inteira molhada e a camisola, transparente.

As roupas deixaram os corpos em uma velocidade incrível. Hermione tremia tanto de frio quanto de prazer; ela estava prensada na parede pelo corpo nu dele, uma de suas pernas estava levantada enlaçada na cintura dele fazendo-a sentir todo o corpo dele no seu. Sirius distribuía beijos pelo pescoço dela e, eventualmente, subia até a orelha para mordiscá-la.

-Te quero... – ele começou a dizer em uma voz rouca e baixa que a fez tremer e gemer baixo – Desde o dia em que te salvei.

Mione não esperava por essa declaração e o apertou ainda mais contra si. Em um puxão, ele a levantou, enlaçou a outra perna dela em sua cintura, andou com ela em seu colo até a pia e a colocou sentada lá. Os dois arfavam e desejavam o outro cada segundo mais; Sirius a olhou bem fundo nos olhos e sorriu com ela, que o puxou indicando que o queria sem dúvida nenhuma.

As mãos dela desceram por suas costas e subiram arranhando a pele. Ele se posicionou na entrada dela e a invadiu sem cerimônias, gemendo quando a sentiu se contrair envolta de si. Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e teve que se segurar para não cair da pia; ele estava dentro dela e agora fazia movimentos lentos para frente e para trás, lhe dando prazer de uma maneira incontestável. Podia senti-la inteira, mas estava fazendo muito esforço a equilibrando; então, puxou-a contra si novamente e andou até o box; a água ainda caía e os molhou novamente, mas não pareceu fazer efeito, pois eles ainda estavam juntos e o calor que emanava de seus corpos era maior.

O azulejo da parede não era o mais confortável, mas o prazer fazia essas pequenas coisas desaparecerem; soltou as mãos do corpo dele e segurou nos ferros da cortina, enquanto as mãos dele seguravam-na pela cintura, facilitando o movimento de seu quadril. Hermione se sentia uma mulher completa, ele a tornava uma mulher completa. O rosto dele mostrava sua masculinidade, pois estava sério e risonho ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos se encontraram e não mais se desgrudaram, algo intenso se dizia naquele olhar, algo como amor. Uma onda correu a espinha dela, que sabia que não iria demorar a chegar ao clímax e, com um gemido, disse:

-Também te espero desde aquele dia.

Sirius ouviu essas palavras e a puxou para um beijo, um beijo apaixonado que, como os olhos, também diziam algo. Os lábios dele seguiram para o ouvido dela e ela tremeu com o timbre da voz dele.

-Você é divina. – foi o suficiente para ela chegar ao clímax; seu corpo todo tremeu com um gemido e logo depois relaxou, fazendo ela fechar os olhos e sorrir pelo canto da boca. Sirius, vendo-a ter um orgasmo, não se conteve e se despejou dentro dela, um urro escapou baixo de sua garganta e sorriu ao fim de tudo, acariciando os cabelos molhados dela.

Mione desceu do corpo dele e, debaixo da ducha de água gelada, o puxou para um beijo adolescente; em um sussurro com os lábios colados aos dele, disse:

-Te amo.

-Também te amo. – ele respondeu para a surpresa dela; estavam de testa colada quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama, colocando-a deitada, ainda totalmente nua.

Deitou ao lado dela e ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos molhados; ela sorriu, fazendo carinho em sua barba que estava por fazer fazia dois dias. Um estalo e ela lembrou de algo. Saiu da cama rápido e pegou o roupão no chão, se jogou na cama sob o olhar interrogativo dele e, de dentro do bolso do roupão, puxou uma foto dobrada ao meio.

Ela entregou a foto dobrada para ele e, antes que este a abrisse, leu atrás _**"Six e Remus"**_ Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas e, quando abriu a foto, todas elas rolaram por seu rosto já molhado. A foto fora tirada em um dia em que os dois tinham saído para beber para comemorar o aniversário do já falecido James; a foto fora tirada antes da bebedeira. Remus estava sorrindo abertamente naquela foto, uma coisa difícil de se ver até pessoalmente. A mão dela envolveu-o pelos ombros e o trouxe para junto de si, recostando a cabeça entre seus seios.

-Banho lava somente o corpo. Chorar lava a alma. – foi a única coisa que ela disse, e o ouviu começar a derramar lágrimas em sua pele; alisava o cabelo dele com uma mão e, com a outra, acariciava sua face banhada de lágrimas. Afinal, ele realmente tinha direito a sofrer essa perda. Uma música veio em sua mente nesse momento, cantou baixo para ele:

_I wanted you to be with me_

_**(Eu queria você para estar comigo) **_

_For so long I don't even know by now_

_**(Por tanto tempo eu nem sei mais) **_

_But now that I've given up on you_

_**(Mas agora que estou desistindo de você) **_

_Defiantly you see me_

_**(Desafiadoramente você me vê) **_

Adentraram a noite com Sirius recostado entre os seios dela e ela lhe acariciando os cabelos; as últimas palavras que ela escutou antes de ele dormir foram:

-Te amo.

Sorriu e o puxou mais ainda para perto de si; mesmo que não fosse eterno e que se perdessem durante essa guerra que parecia não ter fim, naquele momento se amavam e era somente o que importava.

FIM


End file.
